Slytherin's do it best
by WhatxStillxRemains
Summary: Slytherin's awnser to the Golden Trio. Draco and Pansy befriend a new transfer student, despite arguments between them. some DMPP may occour.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1-

introductions.

Jennifer, who was wearing mountain robes and thick dragon hide boots, sat alone in the Slytherin common room, she was quite annoyed , not only was she boiling hot, as for some strange reason her old school had warned her that England was a very cold country, so all her clothing was warm boots and jackets and thick jumpers ,It was her first day after transferring from another Wizarding School and she thought that she would have met someone by now to talk to, she did not like being alone for too longer periods of time these days.

After the death of her parents she had felt surprisingly vulnerable- not that she would ever show it to anyone, and when she sat alone it gave her time to think, and at the moment thinking about any serious matter was the last thing she wanted to do, she would prefer to even do some homework or something, but sadly she had not been given any work to do as of yet.

She was just on the verge of dozing off by the warm fire, which by now was slightly smoking as it needed some more timber to relight it, She had grudgingly realised how tired she actually was after the long carriage ride from Dumstrang.

when she heard the door open.

Whistling a tune that had been stuck in his head for Merlin-knows-how-long-now, Draco Malfoy walked into the common room from the library. He had Just finished some work in Aritimathy- his best class next to potions, Sometimes he was in awe of how delightfully smart he was, but then he remembered the one person smarter than he was and shuddered in anger.

Pausing in mid throwing of his book bag onto the floor he saw a girl sitting on the couch looking quite annoyed, and the weirdest part was he had no idea who she was. He knew nearly very Slytherin in the school- even if the weren't worthy enough to know him- and this girl was not familiar in the slightest. Looking behind him and around him he checked to see if there was anyone who could tell him who she was. Nope. No one. Now he would have to find out first hand. Well so be it. Walking over to her he sat in he loveseat across from her.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy…and…you are?"

Pansy Parkinson walked into the common room, her short hair neatly down, with not a hair out of place.

"Hey Draco…Oh..Newbie" she said walking over "Hey I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson....Draco's girlfriend".

"No your not." Draco said, causing her to give him an evil stare.

Jennifer looked up at the argumentative pair. There was a sort of friendly hostility between the two of them, as if they got along, but fought like siblings, this is what she was thinking anyway "Oh, Hello guys." She said slowly in a slight German accent, as if lost in thought. She snapped out of it and introduced herself in a rather stiff British accent. She wasn't very good at swapping from one accent to the other. "I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Alexis Blackthorn. I just transferred today". She gave the boy and the girl a faint smile. She recognised the name Malfoy of course. The Blackthorns and the Malfoys used to run in the same circles.

Pansy smiled, she knew the name…"Blackthorn….Sounds familiar…where did you go to school before?''

"Dumstrang…I was the only girl that has ever been allowed in, in the last 20 years, Was a bit much though, you know being the only girl in hundreds of boys."

Pansy smirked at the girl, it sounded like her idea of heaven.

Draco nodded to the girl. Familiar last name it was, but where had he heard it before / her parents had most likely attended a get-together by his parents. Who knows? His mother or father might have known them from some time before and feel Merlin-knows-how about them. Or, he'd heard it from someone else. But he had no idea.

Draco looked up at the girl, that's where he'd heard that name, his father has been telling his mother about the positive things of Dumstrang, and once he mentioned that the Blackthorn family had been going there for ages, even sending their daughter there. He remembered his father talking about how it wasn't right letting a girl in a famous school for boys, his dad was one for upholding tradition.

"Dumstrang, eh? So…do you fancy the dark arts, or are you one of those misplaced ninnies. Some slitherins aren't loyal, to him but most are. Which are you? And if you have no clue what I'm talking about, then we have a problem."He cast her a strange look before he looked away again , this time becoming unusually interested in his fingernails.

Jennifer looked distant for a while, as if she was thinking about something that had troubled her for a long while. Then she said plainly with no emotion attached.

"My parents died because of the bloody order of the phoenix. … If you think I would betray my family, with that scum of half bloods, mud bloods and traitors, well you can think again." She felt a surge of anger rush through her at the mention of the Order. She hated Hated Hated them!

Then she calmed down a little and said in a more normal voice. "Before they died Draco, My parents had high respect for your family….and yes" she broke off to check that no one else was listening "I do follow the dark lord".

Draco's eyes lit up. It was like all his Christmases had come at once. He had found another follower, rather than the clone like girls who just followed him around. It was very rare that slitherins actually followed the dark lord now, most of them admired him, yes, but few actually dared to admit they followed his works and magic.

"I was to attend Dumstrang." He said conversationally. "but my mother stepped in, clingy woman that she is." He was quite miffed actually, how his mother always saw him as a little boy, even though he was 17 now and fully capable of living his own life. Just last week she had sent his head of house , Professor Severus Snape, a note to make sure her 'ickle Draco' wore his cloak outside as it was getting cold. Professor Snape was still laughing about it. Draco was not impressed.

In the distance the distinct bell was heard for dinner time, which sent everyone looking around for their bits and bobs to start walking towards the great hall. Jennifer looked around. She was trying to work out what the bell was.

"Dinner" Draco said, holding his hand out for the girl to take it.


	2. Revalatons

sorry about the really short chapter, Just re found this story and thought I'd write a bit more. Please review and it may inspire me to write a wee bit more, thank you.

Chapter 2:

Revelations

The three of them made their way down to the great hall, along the way Draco told Jennifer a few of the many pranks he had pulled on the Gryffindor students (slitherins mortal enemy's) one of which involved him turning Harry Potter into a ferret! Pansy just smirked at Draco, knowing full well that he was not telling the true story about what had happened. In truth it was the teacher at the time , Mad Eye moody, who actually was barty crouch JR in disguise who hexed Malfoy and turned him into a ferret, but Jennifer didn't need to know that. Pansy was starting to get annoyed about the fact that Draco was making up practically everything he was saying.

"Shut up Draco'' she said , as he looked at her open mouthed.

"Why don't you just go away Pansy, I'm Talking to Jennifer not you" Draco said back, not bothering to hide his resentment for Pansy at this precise moment of time.

Meanwhile they managed to arrive in the great hall whilst squabbling between them, Jennifer looked up at the sky projected on the ceiling. She never had seen a charm like it. She supposed it must be a very old charm, as it seemed to fill the entire hall, and looked like a kind of charm that she would never be able to do. Admittedly her charm work was shoddy, at best, it was by far her worst subject, however she still persisted with it.

Jennifer looked around at the different students, In fact Hogwarts seemed very similar to Dumstrang in many ways, the old building , the student rivalries and the fear of losing house points. She wasn't particularly nervous about being in a new school, she felt a little too old for school, it was very tame and safe compared to the real world, which she had grown up in. In fact she was just here to kill a year in till se could leave and find justice for what had been done to her parents. Looking around the hall she could see a few familiar faces, The weasleys, Who she had briefly heard her parents moaning about, the red headed blood traitors they called them. Harry potter, sitting beside the weasley boy , She doubted she would recognise anyone else. Until she saw a boy at the end of the Gryffindor table who she had heard much about, well his parents at any rate, Neville longbottom, whose parents were tortured by her father. He had bragged about it immensely at the family dinner events. Showing off pictures and magazine clippings. Jennifer's father used to be engaged to Bealatrix lestrage until she met her husband to be.

Jennifer shock the thoughts out of her head, she had been dangerously close to thinking about her family then , and it would not do to break down in tears in front of these people.

"are you ok?" Malfoy asked, snapping her back to the real world.

''Yeah , was just thinking about my parents for a moment'' Jennifer said blankly, letting her emotional shield mend itself.

"Oh" Draco said, he wasn't good with these emotional moments.

Luckily this was the time the food decided to appear on the table so that soon changed the subject, there was bacon, and vegetables, and cold meats , and toast, and spicy chicken wings and porridge and sherbet lemons for some reason.

"Whoa, this is all so, British" Jennifer said, she couldn't remember the last time she had British food, in Germany they usually were left to scout their own food, as hunting and shooting was also part of the Dumstrang curriculum

They finished their meals without saying much, all 3 of them were starving so they managed to eat about three platefuls of food each, even though Pansy kept stopping to stare at Draco every now and again.


End file.
